


Unsinkable

by themidnightqueen



Category: Timeless - Fandom
Genre: And Wyatt still loves Lucy, But I love Flufus too much to not involve it, Mainly Garcy, Only a little bit of Lyatt and Flufus, Rittenhouse, Titanic - Freeform, time team - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themidnightqueen/pseuds/themidnightqueen
Summary: When Rittenhouse threaten one of the most memorable and tragic historical events, the team can't just sit back and watch it happen. Even if that means being stuck on a ship that's meant to go down.





	1. Chapter 1

April 6th, 1912; Southampton.

Four days before the RMS Titanic is to set sail.

 

    Now, most missions made Lucy nervous, there was nothing comforting about knowing history could be changed and have a devastating impact on the present as they knew it … but today … with this mission … it terrified her. Whatever Rittenhouse had planned couldn’t be good, their intentions here wouldn’t be saving the Titanic. Maybe they’d destroy all the lifeboats, make sure everyone dies. Maybe they’ll hand over a first-class ticket to someone who’s not supposed to be there.

 

    “Cheer up, Lucy. We have time.”

Flynn had walked up behind her, matching her pace having noticed that she was a bit … out of it, to say the least.

    “One of the most devastating and memorable events in history is about to take place … and Rittenhouse is about to make it worse.”

 

    “Then it’s a good thing we’ll kill them.”

That was Wyatt this time, who was walking a few steps ahead alongside Rufus – who had both only ever watched the movie based on the Titanic, but at least they knew that it was _bad_.

 

   The walk to the main city wasn’t anything longer than the team had already been used to. Once there, none of them could help but look around in amazement; every single time, no matter what, even with the knowledge of what was bound to happen … stepping into the past remained extraordinary.

 

    “So, where do you think Rittenhouse will be going this early … ?”

Wyatt asked as he looked around the place, he though everyone here seemed to be from here, no evil time travelling murderers in sight – besides Flynn.

    “Uhm, they could go after Captain Edward John Smith … or Margaret Brown,”

    “The Unsinkable Molly Brown.” Rufus pointed out, to which Lucy simply stared at him and Wyatt was left confused, and noticeably so.

   “Yup, her. Or maybe Thomas Andrews, the ships designer. Or even Millvina Dean, the last survivor!”

 

    “Okay so this isn’t exactly a ‘one-clear-target’ type situation.”

With a shake of his head, Wyatt let a resigned sigh emit from his lips. This was not going to be fun, “Well, if I know anything about a ship’s crew,” he gestured towards a bar across the street, which, funnily enough, had crew members that could be seen in uniform from the windows.

 

    So, the team all followed Wyatt’s lead into the bar, Rufus was hesitant to agree that it was even open as it was only 3pm, but it was, and the crew were all inside. Quite a lot of them, too.

    Once inside, Wyatt walked right up to the bar and began a conversation to the bartender, listing off the names that Lucy had mentioned earlier.

    Flynn, Lucy and Rufus went to sit down at one of the booths; Flynn sat by the wall with Lucy at his side and Rufus across from him. Lucy was rambling on about even if _one_ detail about today changed that could have a catastrophic impact. Rufus recommended that they watch Titanic when they get home, though Lucy was sure that there might be an outcome which involved that film never being made, the story never being told, the people never even being _remembered_.

    “Worrying about it won’t help, Lucy. Relax.”

Flynn reached out to put his hand on Lucy’s arm, giving her a small smile of reassurance, and she looked at him back in a way that said she trusted him and that he was right.

 

    Rufus was left … bewildered.

He felt as if he was interrupting something, but there shouldn’t be anything to interrupt, right … ? **_Right?_**

 

   But before he could comment on the matter, a waiter walked up to their table, asking if they wanted anything to eat or drink.

    “We’re fine, thanks.”

Rufus replied, without hesitation, without even thinking.

The waiter scowled and looked towards Flynn, not even giving Lucy a glance, “ _Sir,_ would you like anything?”

    “My friend just told you that we’re fine, I suggest you listen to him.”

Something about Flynn’s tone made the waiter step back, only slightly, “Are you threatening me?”

 

    Lucy interrupted before Flynn could, quite possibly, start a fight. She wouldn’t put it past him to severely injure someone over something that wouldn’t have bothered anyone who lived in this era, besides, Rufus had told her how Flynn punched the living daylights out of racist cop in 1919. Then again, he was always looking for an excuse to kill.

    “We’d like to be left alone, please.”

 

    This time, the waiter didn’t look at Flynn for the answer that _he_ wanted, instead he just walked away, mumbling about asshole costumers, or something.

 

    “Our Captain is down at the docks,” Wyatt announced, slipping into the seat beside Rufus, though no one immediately moved or responded, instantly noticing the growing tension between the other three, “… I leave for a moment and come back to you all like this? The hell happened.”

 

    “Nothing. Let’s go.”

Lucy was then quick out of her seat, Flynn following quickly behind her.

Wyatt looked over at Rufus as he got back up, brows furrowed, silently repeating his question.

    “I don’t even know anymore.”


	2. Chapter 2

    The walk down to the docks was an awkward one, none of them really spoke to one another, Rufus was still _very_ confused over what he had witnessed in the bar. He had always known Flynn was a little obsessed with Lucy, hell, if she wasn’t here, neither would Flynn. He wouldn’t have agreed to work with them, if anything he would have killed them ages ago.

    As for Wyatt, he wasn’t comfortable being left in the dark, he didn’t like that he left and everything was fine, only to return to an unsettling atmosphere around his teammates (and Flynn, but he was _not_ calling Flynn his teammate).

    A few paces ahead, Lucy was going over everything that could go wrong, Flynn, who remained at her side, just listened to everything she had to say. No matter how mad it may seem to a stranger walking by. There was obviously no calming her down or telling her to relax.

 

    The noises of a busy dock soon came into earshot, more crewmen could be seen wandering around and then as if on cue, they all looked up to see the ship that was the infamous Titanic.

Lucy stopped in her tracks, absolutely speechless at the sight before her. It was beautiful … and it was horrifying.

 

    “There he is,” Flynn pointed out, interrupting the rest of the team’s thoughts. The Captain was stood by the bottom of the ship, talking to a group of men. Giving orders, he assumed.

     And being Flynn, he couldn’t resist himself and almost immediately began walking over to him, no doubt prepared to introduce himself in an overly charming manner in order to get whatever he wanted. Rufus followed behind Flynn, walking pace quickening up and he told him to _hold up and **wait a second.**_

 

    “Lucy, are you okay … ?”

Wyatt began, walking up towards her. She looked back at him, pursing her lips and giving a small shake of her head, “All these people are going to die,” her voice was a small whisper, not wanting anyone around them to possible hear her. It didn’t matter how many trips they did, no matter how many times she had watched people die. It never got easier.

Teaching history, reading and learning about it … it wasn’t the same as living it. Textbooks didn’t really get in to just how real these people were, how she could see crewmen with their children, playing games with their co-workers, being _human._

    “No one ever forgets, Lucy, You know that. The memory of upcoming days is never forgotten. You know what.”

Wyatt tried to reassure her, she knew that he was trying to help, but right now it really wasn’t helping.

    “But what if they don’t?”

 

    “Flynn— … _Flynn—_ we should wait for Lucy. And Wyatt. Let’s maybe _not_ start running ahead.”

     Not that Flynn was listening to him, and before he could stop him, Flynn had already stopped in front of the Captain, who had just finished his conversation with the crewmen.

    “Captain Smith, it is an honour to meet you, Sir— …”

“What do you want? Unless you’re here as the replacements,” he stated, glancing over at Rufus, “I really don’t have the time.”

    “Yes, replacements. That’s why we’re here.”

“Great. Go grab the uniforms from the crew-quarters and find something to do.”

Captain Smith then walked away without allowing Flynn another word.

 

    “Well, you heard the man.”

Flynn turned back to Rufus, who was just _glaring_ at him.

    “What?”

The silence continued. The glaring got more intense.

    “ _What?_ ”

 

    “We’ve been here _two minutes_ and you got us working on the _death boat_. I can’t believe you already managed to Flynn it up. Thanks for that.”


	3. Chapter 3

    “Down this way, I think …”

Flynn seemed to have absolutely no worries about where he currently was, Rufus on the other hand, was moments away from losing it.

Yes, they still had a few days before this ship set sail, but that’s if Rittenhouse hadn’t already changed something, be that convince the Captain to start the voyage early or even just plant a bomb on the ship. What if Smith _was_ Rittenhouse. Oh god.

    Nonetheless, Rufus followed Flynn down the small, tight corridors of the lower decks. He might have been about to get himself into something **incredibly** stupid, but that didn’t mean Rufus was about to let him do it _alone._

     Lucy and Wyatt talked for a while, not about what they really _needed_ to talk about, not about _them_ , but Wyatt did his best to distract her from whatever was on her mind, because it was more than just grief for these strangers. Something else was going on with her, he might not be a mind reader but he wasn’t completely obvious

But their conversation was cut short when Lucy began to look around again.

    “Where are Rufus and Flynn … ?”

Wyatt took a moment then to look around, trying to look between the people that were walking around, but Flynn and Rufus didn’t exactly blend in with the crowd around them. That’s when he looked towards the Titanic.

    “You don’t think they would have …”

 

    On board, Flynn had found the room he needed and grabbed the uniforms that had been left there. Once changed, Rufus went back to his complaining about how he was going to die on the _Titanic_ but more than that, he was going to die with _Flynn_. Flynn promised to shoot him before the boat sunk, if that were to be the case, but he was certain that they wouldn’t be here long. Just long enough to have a look around and see if any Rittenhouse rats showed up to tamper with the ship.

The uniforms, however, Rufus didn’t complain about so much. It wasn’t exactly any kind of comfortable modern fabric but he liked the look.

Flynn’s was a bit tight but Rufus said that most clothes aren’t made for ‘unnaturally tall people’. Fair enough.

 

    “So what’s the plan? Now that you’re going to get us both killed, you must have a plan, right?” Rufus asked, secretly hoping that the plan was to get away from the ship. He wouldn’t be so lucky.

    “I want you to head out on deck, keep a lookout for anyone who looks like they’re up to something then come find me. I’m going to go scout around the engine rooms and then take a look around the ship to see if I can find something that might suggest if they’ve already shown up.”

    “Really? Your genius plan is to split up?”

Flynn gave him a grin before leaving the room, going off to do what he said he would – or at least, Rufus hoped that was what he was up to. Trustworthy wasn’t exactly the word he’s use when describing his relationship with Flynn.

 

    “They’re idiots.”

But it wasn’t as if the Titanic was about to set sail right this moment. Well, according to the history Lucy was familiar with. If it set sail early then this might be a problem. But she trusted Flynn. She trusted Rufus. She didn’t trust them as much when they were together, last time they had to get their asses saved by Emma. But nothing would go wrong. They had everything under control.

 

   The she saw Rufus walk out onto the deck. **Alone.**

Wyatt looked at Lucy from the sides of his eyes, “They’re not going to let us on if we’re not staff. Not right now.”

“Wyatt, I _need_ you to keep an eye on the Captain. And right now he’s not on the ship. He _cannot_ be harmed. Please, let’s not get involved with whatever Rufus and Flynn are up to right now. Go find Smith and I’ll try track down Thomas Andrews.”

    “Lucy— …”

“Just do it!”


	4. Chapter 4

    “Great … this is all … great …”

Rufus uttered to himself, wandering around out on the open deck. The other crew men didn’t pay him a moment’s notice, which, was for the best he supposed. Yesterday, the ship had been open for the public to view, at least, those who could afford it, that is. So today, the place was being cleaned up; banners being taken down, more of the more expensive decorations being taken down and put into a safe place. The decks were being cleaned from spilled wine stains and any items that had been left behind.

So everyone was busy.

Everyone looked busy.

Besides Rufus, which is why he stood out.

    “Hey, you,” an unknown voice called out to him, in a friendly manner, so he didn’t believe it was meant in ill-intent. Spinning around on his heels to find the speaker, he took a second before his eyes landed on a man. The man was around the same height as him, his skin was slightly lighter in tone but not by much, cropped black hair hidden by the cap he wore, jaw covered by a short, neatly trimmed beard. “Would you be able to lend me a hand?”

    Rufus gave a nod before walking over towards the man, leaning down to help assist in lifting the crate that had been resting by the man’s feet.

    He understood why assistance had been needed, even with the two of them carrying the crate down from the deck to storage, it was incredibly heavy. He dare not ask what was inside.

    By the time the two had made their way down to the cargo deck and left the crate by identical ones, neither hadn’t spoken much, besides a few, “Excuse me”’s on their way past other crewmates.

    But once the crate was placed down, the stranger gave Rufus a small smile and asked for his name.

    “Uh, Rufus. It’s nice to meet you.”

    “Rufus … nice name. I’m Edward, well, Eddie. Everyone calls me Eddie.”

Rufus smiled back at the man. How he spoke, how he composed himself and everything about him … he was well off, he had to be. And seeing that throughout history, it gave him hope. Not _everything_ was terrible … most of it, though. Most of it was pretty bad.

    “Well, you seem like a great man, Eddie. Any time you need anything, I’d be more than happy to help.”

Eddie let out a small laugh followed by a shrug of his shoulders.

    “Funny you should say that, I have four more crates just like that to deal with. Think you can handle it?”

    “Oh, I can handle it.”

Eddie gave Rufus a pat on the back, “Good man.”

He then walked out the door and out into the hallway, Rufus soon following behind him in order to carry out the task.

 

    The crates took a toll on not only his muscles, but his heart and soul. By the end of moving all the crates he felt as if his arms were going to turn to jelly by the weight of the loads and his legs were about to collapse from the amount of stairs they had walked.

    Eddie noticed this quite easily, mainly due to Rufus resting against the wall, panting and desperate for a break. He smiled and offered that, if Rufus could manage one more trip up the stairs, he’d buy him a drink for his troubles.

    “I really shouldn’t, I— …”

This excuse had already gone to hell, how could he explain that he shouldn’t have even left the decks because he’s supposed to be on the lookout for a time travelling terrorist who wants to change the future … most likely for the worst.

    “— I don’t like drinking on the job.”

 

    “Oh, come on,” Eddie insisted, “I’ll buy you a drink of water if that’s what you want, you need a break and a good drink. Even if that good drink is just water.”

    Rufus gave him a hesitant nod, he had himself backed into a corner, now. The others should be able to keep everything under control, right?


End file.
